No Name Yet
by AshleyPanda200
Summary: This is the story my friend Erika is making me write. I'm bad at summaries, so just read it! Lol.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Erika. Yugioh is owned by Mr. Takahashi, and Erika is owned by... herself. Lol. Okay, yeah.**

No Name Yet!

Chapter one

The Mystery Letter

It all started with that invitation. The invitaion she had received in the mail. The letter from no one that had invited her to participate in the Battle City Tournament in the city of Domino. It was that single piece of paper that had started it all, and gave her the experience of a lifetime.

Erika Tsuki (A/n: I couldn't think of a last name so I just picked a random word. And I didn't want to use her real last name so she wouldn't be known to you readers. Lol.) was an average 15 year old girl who lived in a small town outside the city of Domino. Like many around her, she was a Duel Monsters duelist. Erika had always been praised by her friends and peers as a good duelist, but she had never thought of herself as _that_ good. Until she received an invitation to the Battle City Tournament.

Erika Tsuki:

You have been invited to attend the Battle City Tournament: a challenging competition that on worthy Duel Monsters duelists are invited to. The tournament will begin three weeks from now, but all participants will be expected to arive exactly one week early to get aquainted with and prepare for the new challenging styles of dueling this tournament will provide. We are expecting you and anticipate your participation in the one-time event.

Erika turned the paper over in her hands, an excited expression crossing her face. The invitation was not signed, so she had no idea who was hosting the whole thing, or what it was all about. Not that it mattered the her. She had been chosen as a "worthy duelist", and that's what excited the girl. Turning on her heels, she went into the other room to show her mother.

"Mom!" Erika cried happily, handing her mother the letter. "Read that!"

And so her mother did. When she was finished, Mrs. Tsuki smiled. "Congratulations," she said as she handed the paper back to Erika. "I'm sure you'll do great!"

Erika rolled her eyes, but still kept her smile. That was a typical mom response. Erika knew her mother didn't really care, but she was glad she was a little supportive at the least.

The girl ran to her room. She needed to prepare her deck, practice, and do everything she could possibly do to get ready for this tournament. No one would defeat her. For Erika, this wasn't just a single competition. It was a dream.

Throughout the following week, all Erika thought about was the upcoming event. She ate, slept, and breathed Battle City; it was the only possible thing that could opccupy her mind. Every once in a while, her lips would form the words she loved to hear about herself: "worthy duelist". It slipped off her lips as if the phrase were made just for her. The girl smiled.

After what seemed like the longest week of Erika's life, the day before the tournament had finally come. The young duelist eagerly went to bed, awaiting the following morning. Just as she had expected, she didn't get much sleep. The anticipation overwhelmed her, excitement rushing through every vain in her body, keeping her wide awake. The hours crept by as Erika pictured herself winning whatever prize was being awarded for winning the tournament, and with that image staining her mind, she drifted off into a peacefull and eager sleep.

The next morning at exactly 6:15 AM is when Erika woke up. She put on what she called her "dueling outfit" (a light blue shirt with a dark blue collar, dark blue sleeves, and a dark blue skirt to match) and stuffed her deck into her left pocket. Finally, she grabbed her favorite blue headband and put it on her head, portions of her brown hair falling over it. Erika winked at herself in the mirror with a grin, fingers raised into a victory sign.

"Bring it on!"

**Ashley: Yay! Done! Erika will probably be mad because it's so short, but she can bite me.**

**Erika: ::bites Ashley::**

**Ashley: Ow. o.o**


End file.
